Dhabih Eng
Dhabih Eng (pronounced ZA-bee) is a conceptual artist for Valve. He started at Valve by doing freelance work in mid-1998, and signed on full-time in early February 1999.Company People on Valve's official website Biography Eng has been playing games since he was six years old and has a degree in Interdisciplinary Art from the University of Washington. He has grown up in six different countries (Australia, Macau, Canada, China, Taiwan, and USA). He is married to Tana Eng.Facebook profile He started making a name for himself by doing freelance design work for gaming magazines (Electronic Gaming Monthly, Official PlayStation Magazine, PC Gaming World) while still in school. Dhabih has also worked in the webdesign industry.MobyGames profile He designed most of the Half-Life 2 series main characters, along with Gordon Freeman himself.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar On Valve's official website, his function is described as follows: "Dhabih, who's been playing games since he was six years old, has a degree in Interdisciplinary Art from the University of Washington. He started making a name for himself by doing freelance design work for gaming magazines (Electronic Gaming Monthly, Official Playstation Magazine, PC Gaming World) while still in school. Dhabih has also done web design and worked on the ''Quake 2 TC pack Zaero from Team Evolve. He started at Valve by doing freelance work in mid-1998, and signed on full-time in early February of 1999. Dhabih is truly a world citizen, having grown up in six different countries (Australia, Macau, Canada, China, Taiwan, and the USA). You can find out more about Dhabih and check out some of his work by visiting his website, http://www.sijun.com/."'' Work for the Half-Life series ''Half-Life'' *The Alien Slave (with Chuck Jones) *Gordon Freeman (with Chuck Jones) Gallery File:Alien slave pit.jpg File:Vortigaunt water.jpg File:Gordonclose2.jpg File:HL boxart inside.jpg File:Gordon game of the year.jpg File:Art-gordon-greybg.jpg File:Art-gordon-greybg glassless.jpg File:Gordon HL1 promo.jpg File:HL steam background.png File:HL PS2 cover.jpg ''Half-Life 2'' *The Alien Assassin *Alyx Vance *The Antlion *Black Mesa East *The original Breencast *Canals (with Tri Nguyen and Viktor Antonov) *An early Citadel *The Gas Mask Citizen *The City Scanner *The human Combine Guard *The Combot *The Conscripts *The Crab Synth *The Cremator *The original Combine Dropship *Eli Vance and his early incarnations, Eli Maxwell and Captain Vance *The G-Man (with Bill Van Buren and Doug Wood) *Gordon Freeman *Kleiner's Lab (with Eric Kirchmer) *The Metrocop *The memory replacement device *Nova Prospekt (with Viktor Antonov and Eric Kirchmer) *The Overwatch Soldier (helmet) *Skitch *The Vorti-Cell *The Consul/Wallace Breen (with Ted Backman) Gallery File:HL2 Gordon cover.jpg File:Gordon head cover.jpg File:HL2 Alyx cover.jpg File:Alyx Vance head.jpg File:HL2 G-Man cover.jpg File:G-Man head.jpg File:Game of the year hl2.jpg File:OrangeBoxCover.jpg File:Episode Two poster remade.jpg File:Gordon alyx hunters.jpg File:Raising the Bar cover2.jpg File:Gordon rubble crowbar.jpg File:Barnacle Gordon.jpg File:Freeman bust.jpg File:Alyx gordon weapons.jpg File:Gordon bust rtb1.jpg File:Gordonalyx2.jpg File:Gordon Facebook.jpg File:Gordon crowbar enemies.jpg File:Gordon early lower citadel.jpg File:Alyx headset.jpg File:Alyx goggles concept.jpg File:Concept art eli gordon alyx skitch.jpg File:HL2 Gordon background.png File:G-man door desktop.jpg File:Combine light concept.jpg File:Captain vance1.jpg File:Captain vance2.jpg File:Eli proto physics.jpg File:Eli HEV suit.jpg File:Maxwell lab concept.jpg File:Consul bust.jpg File:Consul2.jpg File:Gordon consul gunpoint.jpg File:Soldier memory replacement.jpg File:Trenchcoat CG.jpg File:Combine Guard egghead.jpg File:Combine Guard 3.jpg File:Dropship concept0.jpg File:Synths 2.jpg File:Synth concept 2.jpg File:Combot concepts.jpg File:Alien Assassin concept.jpg File:Cremator2.jpg File:Antlion con.jpg File:Antlion side.jpg File:Antlion side red.jpg File:Gasmask citizen concept.jpg File:Vorti-Cell.jpg File:Breencast compound eyes.jpg File:Breencast c17 04.jpg File:Canals yellow.jpg File:Nova prospekt corridor.jpg File:Np stairs.jpg File:Nova prospekt unnamed device.jpg File:Nova prospekt tech.jpg File:Kleiners teleport2.jpg File:Train city 17.jpg File:Trainlogo.svg Work for the Team Fortress series ''Team Fortress 2 *The Demoman[http://www.tf2.com/post.php?id=1783 ''A Grim Bloody Fable] on the Team Fortress 2 official blog *Other undefined classes References See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links *Official website *Official website (photo) * * * * * Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Dhabih Eng designs Category:Valve employees Category:Real world people